1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child monitoring devices and more particularly pertains to a new child danger signaling device for alerting guardians when children press a danger button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child monitoring devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, child monitoring devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art child monitoring devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,135. U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,794 Lawrence and U.S. Pat. No. 343,367 relate to personal emergency locator systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,072 relates to voice monitoring and range monitoring. U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,580 relates to magnet activated child abduction alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,574 relates to identifier tagging systems for child loss prevention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new child danger signaling device. The inventive device includes a child worn transmitter and a guardian carried receiver with attached key. The inventive device provides a system that warn a guardian who carries the receiver when the child recognizes danger. The system also provides multiple alarms. The transmitter sounds an audible warning signal to persons surrounding the child. A remote audible and visual signal is given to the guardian who had the receiver. Only the key attached to the receiver can reset
In these respects, the child danger signaling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting guardians when children press a danger button.